Foxy
by Team Demons
Summary: Naru was just 8 when it first happend. The product of this were two little angels, but it did not stop there.They kept coming back. Her angels would sometimes see her crying when she thought they were asleep. They would become strong just for her. FemNaru.
1. Prologue

**Foxy**

"No get off me. I said NO". A girl was screaming for her attackers to stop, but no one would listen, after all she was just the demon child.

"Shut up demon," one of the men yelled slapping her across the face to get her to shut up.

"We have our orders. We couldn't stop if we wanted." Another said laughing at the child who had a look of shocked face.

"No you're lying; the Hokage would never order something like this." She cried out.

"Gag her, I'm sick of that horrible voice," the first man said, getting in to a position to thrust in to the girl. "Now I'm going to enjoy being the first person to be able to do this," he said laughing.

Naru shot up with a cry of pain, still hearing that laugh echoing in in her ears. Another cry came and she clenched her round stomach in pain, water came rushing down her legs soaking her bed.

"No, No, No you can't, you can't, not yet," she crocked out. She had always been an early bloomer so when she first got her period she wasn't shocked she had read about it from one of the books the Hokage had given her. He had been the only one she had told about it and a week later on her 8th birthday she had been attacked.

A couple months had passed since then and now she didn't trust anybody, she didn't even go to visit the Hokage anymore. She wasn't stupid, when she didn't have her next couple of periods she knew what had happened. She also knew what would happen if anyone found out so she hid it in a henge and baggy clothing. But now it was happening it was coming out and she would finally have someone to love and to love her back, she would finally have a family.

Though all the pain that she had been trough for these months and what she suspected would keep happening until she was strong enough to fight it off, strong enough to protect her and her new family.

She knew she had to hide them, not to let anybody now they existed. She had been planning since she found out she was going to have a baby. What she didn't know was that she would be having two, twins, a boy and a girl.

She smiled down at the little lives she had created one of her finger's was in her son's mouth while her daughter slept in her lap. She had already taken them to a house she had fixed up in the 'forest of death' although she didn't know why people called it that the animals where nice to you if you were nice to them and it was a lovey environment.

She would be happy to raise her children there in peace.

Her first little angels; Sasu and Natsu.

**TEAM DEMONS: Hi there I was just going to tell you that girls can get there period before there 8 years old just to people out there who didn't know. I knew someone who got there's when they were 6 so it can happen. And this is a Female Naruto story if you hadn't picked it up already.**

**Oh and I don't own Naruto… just her kids.**

**Plz Comment o**


	2. New Knowledge

**Don't own Naruto… just her kids.**

**Just some info here I have made it so that Naru is only pregnant for six months instead of the usual nine main because I can. Next because of Kyuubi Naru's rate of growth has been accelerated so over the next few months (Seeing as Kyuubi didn't want to do anything while Naru was pregnant) her body will mature. Also because of Kyuubi Naru is more likely to have a litter (Two or Three kids) instead of just one most of the time.  
><strong>

New Knowledge

_-Last time-_

_She smiled down at the little lives she had created one of her finger's was in her son's mouth while her daughter slept in her lap. She had already taken them to a house she had fixed up in the 'forest of death' although she didn't know why people called it that the animals where nice to you if you were nice to them and it was a lovey environment._

_She would be happy to raise her children there in peace._

_Her first little angels; Sasu and Natsu_

-Now-

For the past month Naru didn't leave the safety of her new home and was never more have ten meters away from her babies. Also during this month Naru notices some changes beginning to appear on her body, first was the development of the two lumps that now took place over her chest. Not to say she didn't like the changes because it made feeding the babies a lot easier and she had seen a lot of grown women and teenagers with breasts so she didn't think much of it. Although when her cloths suddenly started to shrink, so it seemed. It was then start to become concerned and not having a mirror in the house Naru couldn't see any other changes that where happening.

Today was a sunny day and for the first time in a month Naru decided it was time to leave the house. She put on a henge to travel outside the home with her children. Now looking like a tall lanky well developed 20 year old blond haired blue eyed beauty or in other words an older version of herself without the whisker marks she got ready to leave her home.

Looking down at the babies in her arms Naru couldn't help a small smile that made its way to her face.

"You are beautiful," she whispers down to them as they move slightly in their sleep. With that she walked out the door and out of training ground 44.

Making her way into the market area of the village Naru couldn't help but feel nervous. She didn't know what she would do if someone found out who she was.

Looking around Naru notices a lot of strange looks she was getting from some of the civilian men around, pulling her babies closer to her body Naru walked faster to one of the shops with baby clothes and toys. Going through the door Naru was amazed, it was like walking into baby central.

Not knowing what to look at first Naru walked up to the counter where an old lady sat.

"Um, excuse me." The old lady looked up at Naru, "I was wondering if you could give me a hand with what I may need." Naru asked looking hopeful. The old lady smiled softly at the new mother.

"Of cause my dear. How old are they?" she asked looking at Sasu and Natsu in Naru's arms. "My names Yuta Saki by the way."

"Oh, they are one mouth old, nice to meet you Yuta-San and my names… Tepai, Uzu Tepai," the short pause seemed to go un-notices by the kind old women, who just smiled at Naru.

Following the lady through the store Naru couldn't help but still be amazed there was just so much stuff in there.

-Later-

Naru had spent hours going through the shop with Saki as she insisted to be call. They had talked the whole time and Naru came to know quite a bit about Saki, like how she love children and had four of her own along with five grandkids now. Saki had also given her a few tips on how to calm Sasu and Natsu down if they got cranky. All in all Naru had a great time and with all the money she had been saving for the past couple of years she luckily had enough money and some to spear for her own food and new clothes.

Now it is starting to get dark and Naru had just gotten how after her long day and was tied. Parking the new pram she bought for the twins, that Saki had shown her how to fold and unfold, Naru collapsed on the couch.

"Well, that was exciting wasn't it?" she said to the babies and let out a sigh before a knock at the door interrupted her. Feeling her heartbeat speed Naru looked around nervously seeing unpacked bags and boxes laying around Naru quickly checked to make sure the babies where fine and her henge was in place, took a deep breath and walked to the door.

Making a note to put a peep hole in the door later Naru slowly open the door to see a lady standing outside with an annoyed look on her face.

"Um, hello how may I help you?" Naru asked in a shaky voice that did not go un-notices by the strange lady.

**Team Demons: Thanks for reading, sorry for the long wait but got a bit busy with year 12 and applying to uni and stuff. I promise to try and update A LOT quicker than I have been. Anyway cliff hanger… **


	3. Visitor

Don't own Naruto… just her kids.

-Last time-

_"Um, hello how may I help you?" Naru asked in a shaky voice that did not go un-notices by the strange lady._

**-Now-**

Anko was shocked when the door opened to reveal a young woman, barely out of her teens, standing nervously on the other side. If anything she had expected to find a retired shinobi. Realising that she had been silent far too long Anko gave a small cough and tried to look behind the women. With a shake of the head Anko looked back at the lady who looked about to sprint off at the drop of a hat.

"Ehh, hi." She finally answered. "I just came to see who lived here. Not many people come into the forest other than me because they find it dangerous. I have been away on a long term mission, so when I saw someone had fixed up the old shack and seemed to be living in it I thought I might come check out my new neighbour." Anko gave a small laugh. "To be honest I thought you were going to be some old retired shinobi. I'm Anko by the way."

Naru stared for a while but eventually, after deeming Anko no threat, answer the unasked. "M-My name is T-Tepai, Uzu Tepai." She said in a small voice still nervous, very unusual for her normal self. Suddenly a soft cry pieced the air, Naru froze before quickly turning around, unintentionally leaving the front door open. "Shh, baby it's okay mummy's here. Come on angel I can't have you waking your brother. Shh."

Anko looked on in shock, this girl looked barely out of her teens and yet here she was alone in the most dangerous part of the village with two babies, feeling bad about waking the baby Anko coughed to once again get the girls attention. "Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you," Anko looked around and notice all the bags and boxes laying on the floor. "To make it up to you let me offer my services as a babysitter while you put this stuff away and have a rest. You look exhausted." The girl looked ready to collapse at any moment.

Tepai was really tired but to leave her babies with a complete stranger was a bit too much of a risk. Anko noting her hesitance tried again, "I'll stay where you can see me the whole time, just you look ready to faint." Seeing the logic in her point Tepai nodded.

-Hokage's Office –

"Hokage-sama I'm really worried about Naru she hasn't been in class since we came back from the holidays last week. Before that she hadn't been herself either." Iruka told the aged Hokage, looking worried himself he asked.

"What do you mean 'not herself'?" he looked Iruka in the eye concern written right across his face.

"She has been more withdrawn, quite, seems to finch when you get too close to her. She has actually been studying and no pranks have been performed in over six months, SIX. Usually after six hours at least five pranks would be pulled. It's like her personality has done a complete one eighty." Iruka finished, the Hokage's face frowned in concern.

**Team Demons: I know all you guys a probably pissed and how long it took me to get this short ass chapter down but I am have a serious case of writers block or more I know what I want but I don't know how to word it sort of thing. I sorry I'll try harder. Thanks for reading**


End file.
